


Reunion

by Wibzen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibzen/pseuds/Wibzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two months of separation, Yugi miss his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Icka M Chief (mischif) for the beautiful and inspiring story Guard Dog.  
> If you ever were to read my story, I do hope you like it.

Reunion  
Two months had passed after Yugi had left domino going to Amerika; it had been a relief to get away from Domino, and now he was in a hotel room in New York.  
The bed was so large that four people easy could sleep in it, Yugi felt very small and lonely in the middle of it. He missed his lovers. They had urged him to leave, when he had felt the yearning for traveling, saying that they would still be there when he got back. He had spoken with Joey and Seto almost every day, but he still missed their physical presence at times like this.  
Yugi lay on the bed and turned the black ring on his right ring finger round and round. He could of course always just go home, but at the same time, he felt that he was not ready for it yet. Smiling to himself, he thought of what Seto would say if he came home already. He would ask if he thought they could not do without him. Joey would be thrilled to see him, but also worried that he did not trusted them. Their relationship was still new and somewhat uncertain; they were still trying to find out how to tackle that all three of them loved each other.  
Yugi turned in bed and reached for the phone on the nightstand, he would call home, even though the time difference did that it would be very late in Domino, but he needed to talk to Joey and Seto. The phone rang, but there was no one who took it. Yugi immediately began to worried, normally the phone always were picked up, no matter when, their common experiences in the past, did that they all were a little paranoia if they could not get in touch with each other.  
Before Yugi could try again, there was a knocked on the door to the hotel room. He blinked in surprised, and quickly came out of bed, who could it be? Tea lived in New York but did not know yet that he had come to the city. Yugi opened the door slightly ajar, experience had taught him caution, but as soon as the door was opened, it was pushed up from the outside, and he was caught by a pair of strong arms and clutching so tightly to a high body that he lost his breath, a deep satisfied rumble vibrated through him. Yugi’s nose picked up a missed and known scent.  
"Joey" he gasped.  
With a happy laughter, Joey let go of Yugi and looked down at him.  
"Surprised?"  
"Yes"  
Yugi looked around Joey and where Seto was about to close the door. Seto turned and smiled.  
"Hey Yugi"  
Yugi simply stood there silent and looked from one to the other. Joey's face split into a wide grin.  
"We missed you and so we decided to run away"  
When Yugi still just stared at them, Seto continued  
"We left Mokuba and Noah in charts of KC, if there still is a company when we come back, it will be a surprise"  
He looked so deeply worried, that everyone would believe that he was seriously, but Yugi could see the humorous glimpse deep in the ice blue eyes.  
"Are you not happy to see us?" Joey sounded disappointed.  
Yugi shook the shock of and exhaled  
"Of course I am happy to see you,"  
Then he threw himself at Joey and kissed him, before he buried his head in his shoulder holding tight around his waist. Behind him, he heard Seto laugh, and then he felt how two strong arms came around him from behind and catching him between Joey and Seto. A long moment they just stood there close together and enjoyed each other's presence.  
Slowly Yugi lifted his head and turned it around toward Seto, their lips meet in a short heartfelt kiss.  
"I missed you" he whispered in to the kiss.  
Joey laughed looking down at Yugi as he stood on the floor between his somewhat higher lovers; Joey placed a quick kissed on Seto’s lips, and began to back him and Yugi toward the huge bed.  
"We'd better get started to catch up after the long separation” he said and pushed them on to the bed, so that Yugi was between him and Seto.  
Yugi caught Joey's lips again and they shared a long deep kiss, Joey's tongue found its way into Yugi’s mouth, bringing a soft gasp to escaped from Yugi. Yugi could feel Seto's body behind him. He felt how long strong finger slid down along his side and on to his stomach. Seto pulled Yogis ass against his hips, causing Yugi to moan, as he could feel the beginning of an erection against his ass.  
Joey broke the kiss and kissed him down the jaw and neck, after which he playfully growling nipped him in the collarbone. His hands joined Seto's in the exploration of Yugi's body. The feeling of his lover’s hands stroking his body made Yugi's blood boil, and he groaned, as his own cock stiffened and pressed against the fabric of his pants. Seto's hands slipped up under his shirt and lifted it over his head, while Joey's fingers loosened his pants and pulled them down his legs. Yugi was now lying naked between them, and they took their time to tease his body, until he was gasping for breath.  
"You have too much clothes on," Yugi complained.  
Seto lifted himself up on one the elbow and looked down at him, and then he leaned over and kissed him so hard and demanding that Yugi felt dizzy. When he could see clearly again, both men had striped their own clothes, and had yet again settled on either side of him.  
Joey let a long finger drifting down over Yugi’s belly; his big, long dick lay against Yugi’s side. Yugi turn and grip it with both hands, feeling how it flinched at the touch. Joey groaned and pressed himself against Yugi. Seto kissed Yugi in the neck and then continued down along his back. Yugi let his hand slide up and down Joey’s dick slowly, teasing; Joey moaned and buried his head in Yugi’s hair, holding him tight.  
Before Joey were able to reach release, Seto growled "my turn" and turned Yugi over against him, he kissed Yugi deeply, and at the same time rolled on his back pulling Yugi up, so that he lay across his chest, their cocks rubbed against each other, cursing them both to gasp out in pleasure.  
Joey moved, and placed himself between Seto's spread legs, Yugi felt his hands glide down over his back, and down toward the ass. Seto's tongue slid into his mouth and for a moment, he was distracted in the fight for dominance in the kiss. He gasped as a wet find slid into him, a groan escaped him, it was so long ago, and it felt so wonderful. Joey slowly pumped first one and then two fingers in to Yugi, who was gasping in enjoyment, while he rubbed himself against Seto. As a third finger were added, he could not restrain a little cry pleasure. Joey pumped his fingers back and forth to prepare Yugi. When he pulled them back, Yugi gasped, longing for more.  
Seto broke their kiss and grabbed his hips placing his cock at Yugi longing entrance. Slowly Seto slid into Yugi. Yugi moaned loudly and enjoyed the feeling of being full. Seto started a slow rhythm, and each shock derived Yugi closer to the edge, the feeling was so intense.  
Joey's hands slipped around Yugi’s body, and pinched his nipples gently, Yugi groaned and Seto began to shock harder.  
When one of Joey's hands slid down and gripped onto Yugi's cock, a scream escaped Yugi. All of his body were shaking. The feeling of Seto inside him, and Joey’s hand at his cock was too much. With a gasp, he came, spilling his seed at Seto's stomach and Joey's hand.  
Seto pulled out of Yugi, and Yugi fell powerless down beside him. Yugi saw Joey smile a predator smile, before he bent down and took Seto’s cock in his mouth; he ran his mouth fast up and down, while he let his tongue play with Seto’s cock. Seto gasped and lifted his hips up against Joey. Joey held him down, and slipped a hand between his legs, to let a finger slid into him. It was too much and Seto grabbed the blond hair, and held him while he came hard into his mouth.  
Joey swallowed it whole, and when Seto loosened his grip, he raised his head and licked his lips, as he looked down at Yugi, who was still lying slightly panting beside Seto. Quick, he moved himself and kissed Yugi on the mouth, Yugi tasted Seto's semen on his lips. Yugi groaned, and Joey started kissing down his throat, after which he bit him, gentle at one nipple, while his long fingers snuck in between his legs and slipped into his entrance, Yugi gasped and felt how his own cock began to stiffen again.  
Seto had recovered so much that he could move, and he lifted Yugi up, placing him so that he half sat up with the back against Seto's chest. Seto's arms slipped into begrudge of Yugi’s knees, lifting and spreading his legs, so that Joeys’ long dick could slide into him. Joey slammed hard and fast in to Yugi, who gasped loudly and moaned of the intense feeling, again on the brink of orgasm. Joey shock hit Yugi’s prostate, and he came hard and fast at his own stomach, Joey’s shock went faster, burying his dick deep in Yugi. After a few more shocks, he came with a roar and collapsed down over Yugi and Seto.  
Seto let go of Yugi’s legs and just held them both as they gasped for breath. Yugi felt safe and loved as he laid there between his two sweaty and slightly sticky lovers. Joey breath into his neck and on of Seto's hands slid through his hair.  
After a wail, Joey moved, and stood up on his knees, as he looked down at Yugi and Seto. He smiled at Yugi  
"There you see how much we missed you," he laughed.  
He got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, Yugi leaned against Seto. Seto wispered in his ear,  
"We have given ourselves the whole week off, so we have plenty of time to catch up", he kissed Yugi in the ignition and then let go.  
Joey cried out form the bathroom  
"Hei Seto, the Jacuzzi here is as big as at home, there is plenty room for all three of us."  
Seto smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand, pulling him in direction of the bathroom. Dazed Yugi followed, while he thought about how wonderful it was, being together with Joey and Seto, and how much they were to enjoy their stolen week together.


End file.
